


Date Night

by WhimsyoftheWind



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Some hinted spice at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyoftheWind/pseuds/WhimsyoftheWind
Summary: Dates with Nero can always range from such sweet fluff to... well, some unexpected spice.( F! Reader X Nero )
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying to get more writing practice in my daily life. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of Nero!

You hummed with contentment as you leaned against Nero, eyes on the movie you had both been dying to see and yet your mind wandered thanks to the delightful scent of his soap. You glanced up at him discreetly, admiring the line of his jaw and the way the still damp strands of silver hair clung to his skin. Freshly showered and relaxed, Nero seemed so much younger with the tension of his life finally leaving him be. 

He had one arm around you, his thumb brushing against your shoulder in an unconscious gesture and he snorted at the scene currently playing. Light blue eyes met yours suddenly and Nero quirked a brow at you as he tilted his head, “What? You bored? Wanna change it?” 

You smiled, shaking your head as you turned to face him a little more, leaning against him so that you could press a lingering kiss to his lips. When you drew back, there was that light shade of pink dusting his face that you would never tire of. “Just admiring you. It’s been a while and I’ve missed you.” 

Nero gave a soft sigh and leaned in, pressing his forehead to yours in a gentle nudge. You closed your eyes briefly and felt his breath on your lips as he spoke, “Yeah… sorry about that. I wasn’t planning on stayin’ in Red Grave that long.” 

You shook your head, rubbing his nose with yours before kissing him again and pulling back to smile at him, gaze fond. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you came back safe.” You placed a hand on his chest and tapped a finger in time with his heartbeat. Laying your head on his shoulder, you fully intended to go back to the movie and enjoy the rest with him when Nero’s free hand landed on yours, the other pulling you closer still. You tensed with surprise before looking back up at him to find those baby blue hues much darker than they had been a moment ago. “Nero?” 

“Ya know… I think this movie can wait. I’m pretty distracted right now.” 

You glanced at his lips, then back at his eyes before grinning and eagerly meshing your lips to his. 

Needless to say, you had to restart the movie a good couple of hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments greatly encourage more!


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of an oral fixation idea, but the prompt was ice cream so... 
> 
> Beware, gets rather spicy at the very last paragraph!

You knew this was just a sticky mess waiting to happen. 

It was hot as hell today, and with the off shore breeze you could add humid to boot. In an attempt to cool off, you’d suggested that you and your boyfriend get some ice cream from the joint down the street. 

The walk there and back had been near catastrophic. From the line, to the screaming kids, to the shop being out of certain flavors, and finally to the temperature being against you on the way back. Yours and Nero’s ice cream melted faster than you could comfortably eat it, trailing colorful, sticky lines down your fists and to your wrists and you could only laugh at Nero as he attempted to quickly finish his ice cream and a glob of it stubbornly slipped past his lips to slide down his chin and to his neck. 

Even as he cursed you leaned up with a giggle, free hand bracing yourself against his shoulder, and playfully licked the trail away. It was beyond lucky that you were already more or less at the door to your apartment building, secluded by the minor shade the entrance way provided you. With both sugar and salt coating your tongue, you rocked back onto your heels with a carefully neutral smile, happily digging back into your ice cream and barely meeting Nero’s gaze as you let the both of you into the building. 

It took about three heartbeats before you heard Nero’s footsteps follow after you, but he didn’t act until you were behind closed doors. You just finished your ice cream and headed for your bathroom to wash the stickiness away when two warm, broad palms landed on your hips and tugged you firmly back into him, curling his body to you while pressing his hard on against your ass. 

You whined a bit, pouting at him as well as you could over your shoulder. “Nero-! It’s too hot for this right now…!” 

He nipped at your ear, voice low and just a little rougher than usual. “You started it. You knew exactly what the hell you were doin’ out there.” 

“B-but we’re all sticky, and...ah…!” 

Nero nipped again, trailing the sensation from the shell of your ear and down your neck before biting down. You gasped, your body recognizing the pleasure from the minor pain and one of Nero’s hands reached up, sneaking under your tank top to palm at your breast. His other hand kept your ass firmly against his crotch even as he nudged you forward. “Then we better get cleaned up. C’mon, babe…” 

Even with ice cold water raining down on you in the shower did nothing to cool your overheated body as Nero buried his face between your thighs, one of your legs braced up and over his shoulder. He didn’t let you down until he was damn well ready, thoroughly enjoying the shake to your legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments would greatly encourage more!


End file.
